The Dark Gift
by Darkgaarafuker
Summary: Kakashi receives a gift upon becoming the hokage.


"First up on the agenda is the public execution of Suigetsu and then after that we can move on to kakashis birthday party" tsunade said as she stood in front of their entire city village of konoha the leaf village.

"Why does it have to be suigetsu-kun my beloved? Please show us some mercy tsunade hokage-sama" Neji said as he was crying and there were tears poring out of his eyes and everywhere and onto the ground and creating a river. He was a blushing bride because he had just married his lover suigetsu and now his name wasn't nejo hyuga anymore it was neji hozuki .

"Isnt it obvious Neji? No one here likes him. Raise your hand if you like suigetsu" miss tsunade said and looked around at all her little subordinates to see if any of them would raise their hands. It took a few seconds but one person slowly raised his hand and it was before neji even did because neji is a little slow so he didn't quite process sunades request at first. That person who raised his hand was… yamato.

"Yamato goes to the guillotine as well!" tsunade shrieked to everyone in konoha as she pointed at the sad little man with the fake mutton chops. "defend yourself!" she yelled and and tamato couldn't say anything because he was mute. He was crying and suigetsu was crying and they held hands as they walked to the guillotine. It was a sad day for all and neji was crying but he wasn't going to be executed because recently he had been in a beauty pagent and he became Miss Konoha.

Kakeshi was crying in the audence because yamato was his friend and he didn't want him to die but there was nothing he could do because yamato had to die for standing up for the scum of the earth suigetsu. "wait I have on last request kakashi said as he looked at tsumade with pleading eyes and she looked back at him and blinked like a little cat kiss which mean that confirmed what he wanted and he yelled out "please play another day in paradise by phil collinse for yamato it is his favorite persona n dim sure when he dies he wants to go to paradise with his best friend phil Collins "kakashi said.

Yamto was crying happy tears of joy as another day in paradise played and the executioner positioned his head under the guillotine blade. "okay… it is time to die. Best of luck my buddy" he said. It was… gai. Gai the executioner kissed yamato's hand before letting the blade go and his blood squirted all over the audience and everyone screamed in a good way they were EXCITED that yamatos aids bood was covering them.

"SUIGETSU NEXT! SUIGETSU NEXT!" the crowd cheered and he walked sadly to the guillotine where everyone stood waching and he said to them "you can kil me now. But I will be back, motherfuckers." His promise scared them as he head was chopped off and they were horrified… it was the perfect crime. The perfect horror movie plot. And the people of the leaf village HATED horror movies. How SCARY!

"All right my juggalo fam lets get started in here" tsunade said, standing at the podium and taking out her note cards that she had spent al night one. "Hello every one my name is tsunade and I am the hokage right now but not for very long. Welcome to kakashis birthday party where he will bcome the next hokage… RELEASE THE DOGS!" she yell

Lots of dogs ran out and they were VERY hungry and they ate a few people and yamato and suigetsus corpses and then they ran away and by now kakashi was crying because he was a very sensitive and emotional man. "wow… this is incredible" he was crying as he hugged tsunade and it began to rain "would anyone like to come up and speak?" tsunade said as she looked around smiling at all of her loyal subjects to see who would testify for the sexy man kakashi

"um I would like to speak" Naruto said. "ok" tsunade said "hi my name is Naruto uzumaki and kakasi has been my sensei for a very long time and I love him very much. Me and sasuke has been the best team to ever exist and I couldn't ask for a better sense. I remember all of the nigjts were we had a boys night out and it was really fun and kakshi-sensei after you become hokage I hope that we can still be friends and I hope that we can still have our sleep over slumber parties" Naruto said happily he was crying and kakashi was crying too. "ok anyone else" tsunade said she was starting to tear up but her faithful litle shizune quickly caught the tears in a golden napkin of sex.

"me." Sasuke said evilly and sadly. " first I have a song I would like to play" he said as he looked as tsunade amd kakashi, tsunade with hisleft eye and kakashi with his right one. He put in a little cd on the cd player and turned it up very loud unfortunately it was all the way over at the guillotine station which was like 5 miles away but sasuke turned it up so loud tat you could hear it louded and clear it was Sweet Home Alabama by Lynrd Skynard. "Dear kakashi you are the best sensie I have ever heard. I haven't ever had more than one sensei but still you are the best one ive ever had. I am so very grateful for you and I cant even begin to think of what I could've done without you. I maybe would have cried even more than I already do now. But I am si happy ti have you. You are the light in my life and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone" sasuke said as he shyly kissed kakashis cheek and everyone cried happily .

"ok lets mov on-" wait. There was one more. "I… would like to say a word or two." A mysery man showed up out of nowhere. "WHA-WHAT?!" sasuke yelled. Everyone was confused. "sure" tsunade said she didn't even care that there was a stranger in the village

He took of his hood and surprise… it was deidara. He was wearing a little purple fedora on top of his stupid little ponytail but he looked very serious. "hello everyone" he said. "I would lie to say a few words if that's all right" "sure thing" tsunade said she didn't care that an evil aktsuki was in the leaf village. This is why she isn't the hokage anymore!

"hello. My name is deidara. A long time ago kakashi kicked my ass while we were fighting. I would like to offer him a gift as a thank you for sobering me out because I have stipped doing drugs and I am a better person nowand I have a stable not evil job. "ok gifts are ok" tsunade said "Thank you"kakashi said" your welcome" said deidara. "it's waiting in the back. Just check their after your ceremony" all right I will.

"I just want to thank everyone here for always being so supportive of me," Kakashi said as he scratched back of his neck. "ok kakashi its really no problem" sasuke said to kakashi as he looked up at him and this time kissed him sexily on the lips

"Ive had enough of this… I think its about time for a party! " tsunade said. She put the hokage crown on kakashis head making him the leader of the world before she tore down the hokage happy birthday banner they used every year and she swangt her big naked boobie's around.

The party was getting started and everyone was having a god time. They were all dancing and shit and they were all fucking piss drunk and also the golf cart man of sex was there. People were running rampant naked around the streets of the sand village and kankuro and kiba were there too and the were smoking weed crazily but no one cares because it is the LEAF village lol. Marijuana leafs

Kakashi wasn't really the party type however he was more the type of guy to sit in the bathroom and cry or read porn whil teaching children ninja tacis. So he was siting in the bathroom crying while he was reading some quality horse porn. It was a special request from his favoriteporn company "Sexy Horse Porn" and it was a little gift from sasuke and Naruto and he was admiring the big boobie'd horses as well as the big peepee'd men horses.

Then he remembered the gift from deidara.

 _I should probably check that out…_ kakashi thought to himself as he got up off the shitter. He left the dirty port o potty with his pants still down and he was half naked but who fucking cares hes the gotdambt hokage he can do whatever the fuck he wants. So he went around the back of the Hokage Stadium/Chunin Test Place and he found a peculiar little gift.

Deidara was standing next to a horse. Kakashis dick got really hard when he looked at the horse but luckily when he looked at deidara he got flaccid immediately. Unfortunately for him deidara had zoomed in with his extra hd zoomie and snapped a super hd pic of kakashis hard dick just as he became hokage he got turned on by a horse but THAT is a plot for later "hope ya like it buddy. Thanks for kicking my ass" he said and he disappeared after kissing kakashi on the lips for like 3 minutes

Kakashi got closer. It was a pink horse and it had a very ugly body but had the most beautiful face. The horse had a human face and she was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his entire life. "hello" kakash isaid, not expecting an answer. "hey! Whats up?" the horse suddenly sad to him and kakashi froze. A talking horse… with the face of a beautiful human girl? Was he in heaven or fucking what? "Heyo… what your name" kakashi said to her. "oh me!? My name is sakura :3" she said.


End file.
